


Be Mine?

by STARSdidathing



Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [37]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Idiots in Love, M/M, Short & Sweet, Unspecified Setting, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 22:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13668951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Loki has something for Tony.





	Be Mine?

**Author's Note:**

> I was not planning to write a Valentine's Day story, not until NovaRain flicked me a Valentine's Day picture this morning (it's the 14th for me here) and we had a joking back and forth that ended in me more or less penning some FI dialogue. THEN I EXTENDING IT INTO A FICLET, 'CAUSE WHY NOT?
> 
> Happy Valentines Day everyone from these two dorks!

“What is _that?_ ” Tony asked, staring at the red monstrosity Loki was holding between two of his fingers. He was resting it just to the side of his mouth and smirking at Tony. 

“A Valentine,” Loki answered simply. “That is what you proffer today, is it not?”

And, well, _yeah_ , but the heart shaped, lace-rimmed and very sparkly arts and craft fair Loki was holding really wasn’t what Tony expected Loki to pick. There had to be something more to it.

Narrowing his eyes, Tony asked suspiciously, “What do you want in exchange?”

Loki just smiled and gave a one-shouldered shrug. “Would your heart be fair?”

 _Oh_ , Tony thought, feeling himself flood with warmth and trying not to smile.

“You asking to pluck it from my chest?” He questioned, but his voice was already turning soft and teasing.

Loki just huffed out a laugh and stepped closer to him. “Not exactly.”

Tony’s smile finally broke free as he shifted to better face the mage. He also reached out and took the offering from Loki gently, never breaking eye-contact with him. “Well, I guess that’s okay then.”

The moment he finished speaking, Loki was bending down and pressing their lips together in a kiss. Tony just grabbed hold of Loki’s jacket and pulled him even closer.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I like the idea that Loki makes the tackiest most ridiculous gift because, where Tony is "go big or go home", Loki's motto is "be a shit, or get out of here" XD (Sometimes he has to interchange "or" for "and" to make the sentence more accurate, but that is half the fun ;P)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! ♥


End file.
